Packaged products, e.g., mattresses, can be difficult to move in and out of a distribution center because of their heavy weight and/or large size. Typically, large products use packaging assemblies that are usually moved using a dolly, forklift or other similar apparatus. Thus, there is a need in the industry to provide a packaging assembly that can be more easily moved.